Prove It!
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Julie takes it upon herself to help Runo get back at Dan for ditching her for Drago. Is Runo really ready to admit how she really feels about Dan? And how is she going to deal with the fact that he's traveling with another girl? DanxRuno
1. The Call

**Okay... so this fanfic idea hit me like a ton of bricks after watching a few episodes of New Vestroia. Being the DanxRuno GEEK that I am, I started thinking how Runo must be feeling after being left behind. Especially after the cellphone scene in the second episode. Plus I love writing in Runo's perspective. She's so sarcastic and amazing. But... this has a little Runo angst in here. Everyone has their moments.**

**So, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

After her shift was over, the last thing Runo wanted to do was talk to Julie. Granted that since Julie had started dating Billy she had obviously backed off from Dan, she was a lot more tolerable. That being said, it didn't mean that Runo wanted to converse with her. She was in a foul enough mood as it was and when Runo was upset body parts flew. Metaphorically, of course... most of the time.

She sighed dejectedly and slipped her apron off of her. She could hear Julie talking to her parents about something as she hung it on the hook and took a sharp left towards the counter, picking up her cellphone. Her fingers brushed against the antenna briefly as she flipped it open with on hand, the other on the bar as she hopped and seated herself on it. The screen flickered on, reading 'no new messages.' She sighed once more and closed her phone dissmissively.

_Damn it, Dan... where are you? I hate it when you forget about me... _She stared at the white tiled floor absently. _It wasn't cute the first time, and now it's just annoying... don't you understand what you do to me?_

"Runo!"

She jolted and looked up to see Julie waving her arms and calling her name. She cracked a fake half-smile bitterly. "What?"

"I'm going shopping, and I'm taking you with me!" Julie emitted her bubbly, up-beat smile.

Runo, however, didn't look too thrilled. "There is no way that I am-"

"Runo." Julie said seriously. Runo jumped again and stopped. Julie didn't raise her voice often, but when she did it usually meant that she had something worth saying. "How long are you gonna moop around here and wait for Dan to call? It's not like you." She strutted over and stole Runo's phone from her. "You're stronger then that."

"I'm not waiting for him." Runo spat. "I don't care what he does. So what, he ran off with Drago and Marucho and left me behind. I don't care. I don't care about him. I don't care about anybody." She rambled fiercely, pulling her eyes away from Julie's and onto the floor. "I couldn't care less if he was sucking face with some girl right now."

Julie put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat for Runo to look at her. She didn't respond, so Julie continued anyways. "Then why do you keep checking?"

Runo didn't have a comeback to that. She just kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"I knew it!" Julie gushed and grabbed Runo's wrist. "I knew you weren't that cold! You really _do_ love him, don't you Runo-chan?"

At that, she hued. "Who said anything about love?" She gasped as she once again looked away from the white haired girl. She was lying bluntly, and if Runo knew anything about lying it was that you weren't supposed to look them in the eye. Step one, done.

Too bad Julie was like a love guru.

"Oh, you do!" She squealed and glomped Runo. Runo looked awkward and uncomfortable. "C'mon, I have a plan. I know exactly how to reel him back in!" She said as she dragged Runo up to her room. She practically threw Runo onto her bed and lunged at her, pulling at her pigtails as if it were something she did everyday.

Runo, however, was wide eyed. "_What the hell_, Julie! Get off of me! I don't swing this way!" She gasped and struggled a bit, more than a little freaked out by Julie's sudden actions.

Julie kneed her in the side as she threw the scrunchies that were previously holding Runo's hair up in it's common style at the wall. Her light blue-green hair was frayed along her pillow. Julie sat up and admired her work. "I don't see why you don't just wear it down, Runo. It's so pretty."

"Because I don't like Dan!" She spat once again. "Jeebus, Julie! And I'm not pretty."

"You only say that because nobody has ever called you beautiful, Runo." Julie lectured. "But once that special someone does, you'll believe it. Because the way he'll say it... oh, I can't explain it." Julie gushed once more and looked at Runo with starry eyes. "It's just so romantic."

"Julie." Runo said seriously. "When has Dan ever been romantic?"

Julie grew a determined look on her face as a confident, cocky smile found it's way to her lips. The corners of her mouth curled arrogantly. "Once I'm done with you he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Runo started to get nervous. Just what was Julie going to do to her? She feared the worst and started to thrash around. "**NO**! Lemme out!"

"**YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT, RUNO**!"

Runo's mom, who happened to be passing by at the moment, looked in the doorway and stared. Julie had Runo pinned to her bed and both girls were screaming and squealing, struggling with one another. She opened her mouth but no words came out. What was there to say at a sight like that?

Runo and Julie simultaneously looked to their left, meeting eyes with Runo's mother. Once they realized the position they were in was very, ahem, compromising, they both squirmed away from one another. "It's not what it looks like!" They chorused.

Runo's mom simply shook her head- still in shock- and started to walk away. "Well... if-if it makes you happy, Runo-chan.." She trailed off, awkwardly.

Runo sent Julie a nasty look. "Good job! Now my mom thinks I'm a lesbian!"

"There's nothing wrong with liking girls, Runo." Julie answered. "Don't be discriminative."

It was a good thing that Julie got up when she did, or else Runo might have thrown her out the window. Julie began rummaging through Runo's closet. "Gosh, don't you have anything that's not yellow? You should wear blue or green, it'd go good with your eyes. Maybe pink, actually. It'd look really cute on you."

"Oh no. I am absolutely not letting you dress me." Runo snapped as she raised to her feet, palms planted to her hips in that bossy way that she did so well. "I don't want to walk around in booty shorts like you do."

"Oh, don't worry." Julie giggled mischievously as she thrusted her bottom out. "I won't dream of it, you wouldn't be able to fill them out!"

Before the tanned girl knew it a pen soared through the air and lodged itself into the wall, right beside Julie's head. She turned slowly to see Runo, red faced and furious, with a desk lamp in her hand. She paled. "I...Runo...you don't want to do this."

"Oh, trust me Julie." Runo breathed darkly, tapping the lamp into one hand while holding it with another. "I really do."

"I'm only being honest!" Julie gasped as Runo pulled one arm back, lamp in hand. Julie screamed and ducked as Runo chucked the lamp at her. It impacted with the wall and shattered, shards of porcelain everywhere. Julie looked, nervously, at Runo, who's shoulders were rising in falling with the heave in her chest with every angry pant she emitted. Her eyes flamed dangerously. "Jeez, Runo, can't you take a joke? Here, I'll apologize so you don't break anything else; I'm sorry. You do have a butt and boobs and whatever else I've teased you about."

Runo blushed rashly and folded her arms and twitched her lip moodily. "Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

"Okay, now call him." Julie coached. "You're confident, you're beautiful, and you put him in his place."

Runo raised and eyebrow and looked at her outfit: a pink summer dress with white and pink flip flops, her hair down and trimmed, and makeup, a la Julie. "Is this really necessary, Julie?"

"Yes." Julie nodded stubbornly and continued her feeble attempts at coaching Runo. "Don't forget to hook up Marucho's phone thingy so you can track where he is." She winked. "That way you can pay him a nice visit."

Runo rolled her eyes and did so. She breathed heavily and dialed his cell. It rung 3 times monotonously before he finally picked up. "Hello?"

Her nose twitched instinctively at she blushed at the mere sound of his voice. Julie grinned mischievously at her as Runo swerved in her chair, facing away from the bubbly girl in front of her. "Dan?"

"Runo?"

"Where the hell are you? Who do you think you are, ditching me while on our date? What's the big idea? You didn't even tell me you were going. You just took off with Marucho and Drago and left me and Julie stranded there." She vented, although it was more like screeching into the phone. Dan was probably holding it away from his ear at this point but she didn't care. She just kept going. "I didn't know if you were dead on the side on the road or not!"

"I'm alright, aren't I?" He shouted back.

"I wouldn't of known!" She practically screamed. It was silent for a moment on both ends. Finally, she sighed and started speaking again, but this time much less loud and intimidating. "You could have called, Dan. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry... okay?" He offered vaguely. She felt her heart plunge into her stomach.

There was a long pause before Dan spoke again. "I gotta go, alright? Mira needs me."

"Who's Mira?" She asked, almost instinctively. Her heart was instantly inflamed with jealousy. She gritted her teeth together in order to evade blowing up at him again. "Huh?"

"She's nobody, Runo! I have no go!" He rushed.

"Don't you dare hang up that phone, Daniel Kus-"

Dial tone.

* * *

Alrighty! I'll probably have the next chapter up soon. I'm really into this story so far. Review please and you'll get an honerable mention next chapter! Woot!


	2. The Meetup

**Woohoo! 2nd chapter already! This is being updated way faster then any of my Sonic stories... and I don't really know why. I'm not as obsessed with Bakugan as I used to be... huh. Any who, enjoy the chapter.**

**Special shout out to SlasherMJT and myth buster! *glomps and dishes out cookies* Reviews make me very happy!**

* * *

"I don't know how I got pulled into this." Julie muttered as she dragged herself forward, shoving a stray branch out of her way. She had a fresh layer of earth on her from wandering through the jungle for an hour and a half now and she was in more than a little foul mood. "Can we take a break?"

Runo scowled and kept trudging forward. She was in the front and doing most of the work andsomehow Julie still found a way to complain. "This was your idea in the first place, Julie. You can stop, but I'm going on. Oh, when I get my hands on that Dan, he's gonna be sorry!"

Julie let out an exaggerated sigh and fell onto a rock below her. She took off her shoe and began rubbing her foot. "Good. I will."

Runo rolled her eyes. "Hypocrite."

While Julie went on moaning and groaning about her feet and her back and whatever else was bugging her Runo turned andkept walking. He had to be around here somewhere, didn't he? Marucho's machines were, supposedly, never wrong... but Runo was seriously starting to doubt their accuracy.

That is, until she heard a familiar voice shouting "Get Psyched!" over and over again. Then she knew that the warranty would not have to be questioned on the device. She pushed farther into the woods until she finally came to a clearing. The first thing that she noticed was that there was another girl there. One with short, red-orange hair and interesting, almost cat-like blue eyes. She looked to be older then both Runo and Dan and was wearing an awfully skin-tight uniform.

She also noticed two other boys that she didn't recognize. The first had hair that had a pinkish tint to it (but looked more purple) and a red headband with a yellow lightning bolt on it. He deffinately looked older then she was. The other boy was around her age, with blueish-green hair not unlike her own and grayish eyes very much like the girl's.

She figured that since Mira was a girl's name andthere was only one with present then that was the culprit. She was the girl hanging around with her Dan. The one who was traveling with him, and not her. And that set her internal fire on a dangerously high level.

She staggered over- she had almost tripped over a rogue root- and grabbed Dan by his shirt and pulled his face close to hers. He looked positively shocked, if not a little embarissed. He looked as though he thought she was going to kiss him. Oh, how wrong he was.

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HANGING UP ON ME_?" She roared, shaking him for emphasis. He flailed around a bit, completely unable to change anything about the situation. Runo was in control and she liked it that way. Dan could be such a moron, sometimes. Or all the time, rather.

The older looking boy gasped and ran over, knocking Runo down. "HEY! You leave Master Dan alone!" His voice was much higher then Runo had anticipated. He almost sounded like Billy.

Runo was wide eyed as she coughed and stumbled to her feet, wiping dirt off of her knee. She looked up at the boy with that evil Runo glare, her hands balled up into fists, shaking dangerously. "Who are you?!"

"Who am I? I'm Baron, but I should be asking who YOU are, mauling Master Dan like that!" Baron yelled at her.

Runo had just about enough at this point. "My name is Runo Misaki!" Her hands flew up and she shoved Baron backwards to prove her point. "And I'm his **GIRLFRIEND**!" She gasped in a very loud manner, making absolutely sure that everyone had heard her. She was not going to be messed with. Runo meant business.

Dan scratched the back of his head awkwardly as all three of the new kids looked at him. From the background Marucho waved at Runo. Baron was the first to speak. "Is.. is this true, Master Dan?"

Dan nodded dryly as Baron looked back at Runo. She blew raspberry at him as she folded her arms. "Humph. Told'ja so."

Baron ran over to Dan andheld onto his hands, knees dropping to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Master Dan! I had NO idea that she was your girlfriend! I apologize. Please, please forgive me."

Dan looked exasperated. "It's okay, Baron... you didn't know." He looked back at his 'sweetheart'. "But how did you find me?"

She held up the GPS-like device that she had hooked up to her phone. "Thank Marucho... and Julie."

"Julie?"

"Oh, yeah. She's tagging along... but I left her in the woods somewhere." Runo replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Dan gasped as he broke into a sprint towards the woods. "You can't do that! She'll never find her way out, and you know that!"

Before he could get away, however, Runo grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him backward. "What, no 'Hi, Runo!' or 'Nice to see ya! I love you!'"

"You didn't say 'Hi' to me. You nearly killed me!" Dan replied back, testily. Runo dug her nails into his wrist and he yelled out in pain. Mira and the still un-named boy exchanged glances. "OW! Leggo!"

"OR an apology?" Runo added, moodily. He glanced back to see her eyes glazed over- though just barely- and her nose was flared. "I didn't know if you were okay! I was worried, Dan. And you didn't even call."

"Can't we deal with this later?" He asked, generally annoyed. "Julie-"

"If your so worried about Julie then why don't you just date her instead!" Runo shrieked and pushed him away, turning the other direction and folding her arms. Her back was facing him.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "Runo, that's not-"

"Whatever, Dan." She sighed. "I give up."

And she remained like that until he finally gave up trying to regain her attention and ran off into the woods after Julie. He didn't even see the single tear that Runo was trying so hard to choke back slide down her cheek.

"Runo...?" Marucho started, awkwardly.

Runo looked up at him, trying desperately not to cry- not to look weak infront of these people that she didn't even know- and cracked a fake smile. "Hi, Marucho."

Mira looked at her with her hands on her hips. "Are you okay?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Runo had to scowl in order to keep her sanity. Didn't she know she was part of her problem? Dan was hers. Who did she think she was, traveling around with Dan the way she was? Wasn't she concerned about how Runo was his girlfriend? "I'm fine, thank you." Runo snapped.

Mira's lip curled in a way that Runo read as very obvious distaste. Runo glared at her. She didn't need to know the girl to be mad at her. She wasn't mad at her, exactly. It was more-so Dan. She just needed someone to be mad at, someone to vent out on. Mira seamed like the perfect target.

Baron seamed at a loss for words. What was there to say?

The other boy cleared his throat. "So, I'm Ace."

* * *

Dan and Julie arrived back half an hour later. Baron had shown Runo to Dan's room in the meantime. By the time he got back she had taken off her shoes and was sitting on his bed, staring at him with angry, hurt eyes.

"Hey." He said, vaguely. He didn't exactly know how to react.

She chewed on her bottom lip in order to avoid crying. "Did you have a nice time alone in the woods with Julie?" She nearly snapped at him, her hands curled carefully over the blankets. She squeezed and compressed them when she said Julie's name.

He didn't answer at first, and that just did it for Runo. Before Dan could actually react Runo had tears streaming down her cheeks as she choked back the sobs bitterly- and she wasn't succeeding, either- while her hands were balled up into fists and held in front of her.

"Runo-!" He started before she jabbed her fist into his stomach. He gasped and held his gut, wincing with one eye closed in pain. "What the hell?!" He asked in a strained voice.

"I hate you!" She sobbed viciously as she pulled her arm back and tried again, but he caught her fist that time. She repeated with her other hand but he caught that one too. She shook her head and tried to break free. "Let go, you lying, ungrateful little cheating, no good-"

"Runo, SHUT UP!" Dan shouted. She jumped and looked taken aback. "God, will you actually listen to me for once?" She didn't say anything, but more tears ran from her eyes. She was upset, he understood that, but he couldn't get a word out without her punching him or screaming. "I know you were worried about me, I know I should have called, but it's been a little crazy. I haven't had much down time! And if I liked Julie I would have just kissed her a long time ago. But I picked you, didn't I?"

Again, she didn't say anything. She rubbed her eyes against her shoulder to brush away her tears. Dan groaned and kissed her forehead gingerly and Runo felt face get hot, and fast, too. "B-but." She started, and he looked at her with those big brown-red eyes that made her feel jumbled. "Mira-"

"I chose you, Runo. I don't like anybody else. Not Julie, not Mira, not Alice." He repeated as he let go of her left hand and pushed hair out of her eyes. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Before Runo could answer, Marucho opened his door and barged in. "DAN-" He blinked. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"

Dan cracked a smile and laughed a bit. "Nah, it's all cool. What's up?" Runo took a quick intake of air and tried to calm herself down. She didn't want Marucho to see her crying. Heck, she didn't even want Dan to see her crying but that plan was obviously foiled.

"Oh, uh, nothing...much, at least. We were just setting up the sleeping arrangements. Julie demands her own bed so I'm gonna bunk with Baron. Is it okay with you if Runo crashes in here?"

This time it was Dan's turn to get extreamly red in the face. Sure, they were dating, but they hadn't even kissed yet! And now they were going to be sleeping in the same bed? He half-wondered how his mom would react to that. Cross that, how Runo's dad would.

"It's fine." Runo demanded. Dan looked back at her as Marucho booked it out of the room.

"Uh," Dan started, awkwardly. "Um."

"Jeez, Dan, you dirty boy." Runo snickered as she held up her free hand to her mouth to try and conceal it, mockingly. "Stop thinking like that. I'm not easy."

Dan hued even more. "I wasn't-!"

"Sure, Dan, sure." She giggled arrogantly as she rolled over and layed facing the wall opposite him. "Keep telling yourself that. I know otherwise."

"I wasn't!" He growled, entirely red in the face. He jumped onto the bed, fired by revenge, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed. She'd never been touched there before. His fingers traced across her flat stomach teasingly. She gulped and tried to keep her blush under control. He traced his fingers down and onto her leg.

She took in a sharp intake of breath. She wouldn't give in, no matter what. She felt his breath on her face, hot agaisnt her skin. By now her breathes were shaky, uneven, and Runo was positive that at any moment she'd burst.

Dan's tongue slid across her cheek as he snickered. "Who's having naughty thoughts now?"

Dan was shoved off the bed, slammed into a wall and beat with a desk lamp until he was loopy. Runo scowled and pulled the covers over her chin on Dan's bed. "Goodnight, darling."

Dan drooled and stared at the ceiling like it was a forgein being.

**

* * *

**

WELL. That was quite the chapter. To be frank I don't really know where I'm going with this... I'm just sorta rolling with it. But it seams to be working so far, so I'll probably plot it out eventually. Oh, man, so much DanxRuno goodness! I love how romantic and cute one moment they can be and then Runo's beating on him. It's amazing.

**NEXT TIME: I don't know!!**

**Review, haha.**


End file.
